In airbag modules of this kind the airbag should deploy as rapidly as possible in the event of an accident in order to protect the vehicle passenger in the inflated state.
The problem (object) of the invention is to create a possibility of optimally protecting vehicle passengers by means of an airbag which can be inflated in the event of an accident, with it being desirable in particular for an optimal protection to be given even when the relevant vehicle passenger does not assume his normal seated position.